not what you think
by AzmarieLeeLee
Summary: Isabella Swan, a girl with a secret past, a possessive boyfriend, and a disguise to keep her secret past just that a secret. Well no more Isabella Swan is doing things her way and will NOT take no for an answer. Time to take over her life from her vampire 'family' and take matters into her own hands. This is NOT going to be a Edward/Bella fanfic and I will be redoing all chapters.
1. Intro

Not what you think

Introduction

Summary: Isabella Swan, a girl with a secret past, a possessive boyfriend, and a disguise to keep her secret past just that a secret. Well no more Isabella Swan is doing things her way and will NOT take no for an answer. Time to take over her life from her vampire 'family' and take matters into her own hands. This is NOT going to be a Edward/Bella fanfic and I will be redoing all chapters

Don't own twilight and I never will!

Chapter 1: Boring day

BPOV

School today was very slow and boring. I was not paying attention to my biology teacher Mr. Banner. I was just thinking about the street race tonight and about when I first saw a street racing movie and how I fixed my moms engine. I always wanted to tell Edward but I never got the chance.

Ever since I was born I always love Street Races. When I saw a street-racing movie I always loved it, always wondering what makes them fast, all the pieces to an engine, and all the tools that was needed to fix an engine. I even did research in the library or I found, and read, all types of books I can get my hands on about types of engines and all the parts to the engines.

One day when I was 10 years old I found out my mom's car engine was messed up. So I tasked my mom if I could try and fix it, I felt very confident in my knowledge of engines that I wanted to test my knowledge to see if I can use the knowledge to fix the engine perfectly. I could tell that she doubted that I could fix it, however she just shrugged and said, "Alright if you can fix it."

After two days with me struggling, but never giving up, I was done. I felt very nervous, since I have never actually fixed an engine before, I asked her to see if it worked. When my mom turned the key to start the car the engine roared to life and then started purring soothingly. My mom and I were both shocked that it actually worked! That's when she told me that she would get me any textbooks, car parts, and tools, for me to make my own car before I turn 16 and get my license. I loved the idea of getting more and more tools and parts for my birthday's for I can learn all I can about cars and to personalize my first car.

I then heard my name being called snapping me out of my thoughts. I focused my sights on my Biology teacher Mr. Banner.

"Yes Mr. Banner?"

" Can you repeat what I just said?" Mr. Banner says in an irritated tone

"No Sorry Mr. Banner" I said

"Well can you please pay more attention?" Mr. Banner says trying to stay calm

"Yes Sir" I said

He then went back to teaching. With that I was about to daydream again when I heard Edward say, "Love what's the matter? Are you ok?" in a low voice.

"Yes Edward I'm ok." I said

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone got all their stuff and went to the next class. When I got out of the Biology Room I turned to Edward.

"Edward I'm going to skip gym and go home early."

Edward looked at me as if I grew a second head, "Bella are you sure you are ok?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Edward I'm ok" '_man Edward is getting annoying!'_ I went outside to my car and drove home to get ready for tonight.

So how do you like it? Is it good or not? Plz review!

I am redoing all the chapters to this story I hope you like it! I should be done redoing all chapter by August 3rd. The new chapter will come a week after and it will be long trust me. I have a new poll up so vote and which ever is the top two I will focus on those two stories. Sorry I haven't updated but here is the schdule of how I am updating:

August 3rd - All chapters redone for Not What You Think

August 11th- New Chapter of Not What You Think

August 18th- New Chapter of Hinata Reborn

August 25th- New Chapter of My story Of Naruto

August 26th- Poll is closed whoever wins I am going to be focused more on the top two.


	2. Bella's Race Part 1

I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 2- Bella's Secret**

**Bella's POV**

When I got home I went straight to my room closet. When I got there I looked at the back of the closet and saw a voice code and hand scan lock on the back of the closet wall. I put my hand on the hand scanning lock. As soon as I put my hand on the scanner a light from the scanner scanned my hand. "_**Your password please"**_ the voice came from the voice code lock " Isabella Marie Swan." As I said my password a secret door opened and I went inside. As I walked in the lights turned on automatically and all I can see is a big closet that would put Alice's closet in shame and racing clothes all my clothes were boys clothes since I want to hide my secret and I also used the name Andrew but people in the street races call me Andie.

As I looked in my closet I finally found what I was going to wear black baggy cargo pants with a red baggy shirt with a black phoenix on the back, black fingerless gloves, with red and black convers, I also threw on a skelly hat hiding my hair in the hat.

When I went out my closet and locked my back door I looked under my bed to find my secret safe I put my combination and when I opened my safe I pull out my black sidekick LX and the key to my secret underground garage. Yup you heard me **MY UNDERGROUND GURAGE** cool right I built it my self ALL of my cars that I built is in the garage I also have secret passage ways that go all around the world just incase I needed to go to a race in different places.

So this is how street racing is done. You have to try to get in into 3 places you guest it 1St, 2ND or third. If you get into 1st place you get $10,000, second $5,000, Third $1,000. There is a rule no killing or you can't race anymore no matter what you do or where you go. You try to still race things happen to you.

Also the race is on TV.

Me, I have a lot of allies like in Arizona, New York, Forks, London everywhere we treat each other with respect and we are like a big family.

As I went down stairs I got a text on my Sidekick Lx saying to be at the race at 12:00 pm sharp if not you miss your race. I looked at my clock it read 9:00pm time does past by fast I went outside I went to the back yard, there, in the middle was a slot for a key I put my key in and turned it right. The ground started to go up like a door and there you see a ramp for cars going underground. As I walked down the ramp the door I walked in from closed and locked automatically and the lights turned on. As soon as the lights turned on all you see is awesome looking cars in Black then Red Then purple, Gold, Silver, White and different colors of blue. In the middle of the parking lot there was an elevator to go to another floor for more cars and motorcycles and dirt bikes Etc.

I finally chose my Lamborghini (1) can go around 240 mph but with the a few parts it can go 500mph not including my two turbos.

As I went in my car I turned it on and the car roared to life. The time blinked 10:55. I put my car to gear 1 and pushed my gas pedal a little and raced out of the parking lot. Before I could hit the door that I came in from the door opened by it's self and I put my car into gear 2 and speed up to 200mph and went to the racing spot at 11:00 sharp.

I went to talk to my group of friends the first I saw was my best friend ally she is like me goes to school and everything she is a little shy when you first meet her. Once you get to know her she shows her true self. She is like a person with a split personality she gets nice and everything, but when she gets pissed off she is called Black Ally (I don't own that idea fruits basket does). Even I have a split personality buy mine is much worst than Ally they call me Back Izzy. Out of all my alliances they only know my secret because I have been with them ever since I was a little girl.

There are five people including Ally. There is Alex-He's quiet, David-like to get in fights and love to Dance, Martin- loves to fix cars and everything, Samantha Aka- Sam also quiet with Alex, Amy-Just like David- also with David, Ashley aka Ally split personality who is with Martin.

I went over to ally " Hey Ally what's up?" Ally smiled a hugged me, "Nothing much how are you." I smiled back, " I'm good school is so boring thou." Ally sighed, "Tell me about it I jest want to drop out sometimes I am rich and all." I pouted, " But if you don't go to school I will be the only one going to school." She sighed, "Yeah, yeah stop with the pouting your suppose to act like a boy idiot." I glared at her, "If I'm an idiot then your stupid." We broke down laughing at each other when we were done David, Martin, Alex, Sam, and Amy came up to us.

When they came David walked up to me. Then David and I bumped fist and smirked at each other. David smirk grew wider, " So how is my little Sis figure doing lately" "Oh, you know same oh, same oh, school is still boring and I have to act clumsy at school." David and I were like brother and sister always got each other's back and would do anything for each other.

David being David started laughing at me. Amy came up to David a slapped him on the back of the head, that of course made him stop laughing at me and whined, " Amy! Why did you do that for" Ally and I tried to keep our laughter in, key word **Tried**. Ally and I Busted out laughing at David, and his pained expression. Amy jest ignored him and came up to me.

When Ally and I stopped laughing we got up from the floor. Amy came up to me and hugged me " Hi 'Andie' how are you doing?" "I'm doing good." Amy let me go nodded my head to Sam and Alex in greeting they nodded back and stud quiet.

I went to Martin and him and I also bumped fist. Martin was like my second brother we also fix up cars and engines together. " Hey Martin how are you doing?" "Good you" "Ditto" I looked at the time it was 11:55 I looked at them and smirked " David, Ally, Sam, Amy, and Alex lets get into our cars and lets get WILD!"

They all laughed at my excitement and went to there cars. Ally got into her Red abd Black SSC ultimate-aero (2). Alex got into his Silver and Blue ford-shelby-gt500kr (3). Sam got into her White BMW-m3-race-version (4). David got into his silver aston-martin-v12-vantage (5). When we got in our cars we all started our cars at the same time and said loudly "LET'S GET WILD" Then 12:00 Hit.

Well I hope you liked the chapter I didn't go longer because I didn't know if you would like the chapter

Pictures of cars are on my profile.

I won't start on chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews or more.

R&R please

Next time who will win the $10,000 next chapter Bella's race part 2

See you next time


	3. Bella's Race Part 2

Chapter 3- **Bella's race part 2**

I Don't OWN twilight only the characters I made up.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(Me interrupting)

Last time on Not What You Think:

"LET'S GET WILD" Then 12:00 Hit...

Now (**Bella's POV**)

As soon as 12:00 Hit we sped off. Me right behind David who was in first place. Every time I tried to pass him he always blocked me. _'Stupid Jerk.'_ I thought then I decided to turn left a little to make it look like I was going to try to pass him on the left side When I went a little to the left he took the bait and the I turned left passing him. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw he was ANGRY, his face a dark red. Score 101 to 99, I started to laughed and decided to leave him in the dust and shifted to 2nd gear, and speed forward then shifted to my 3rd gear leaving him and the other racers in the dust.

(**David's POV**)

_' Damn Bella always doing that to me'... Oh Hell Fucking no she is laughing at me. When this race is over I am so going to get her for this, Watch Out Bella I am going to get you later...If I don't forget..._ I sighed to my self then got my head back to the race.

(**Back to Bella**)

When I looked in front of me I saw that it was time to make a right since I didn't have enough time to turn I decided to drift. I put my gear on 2 and pushed the break a little and turned the staring wheel right a little then shifted back to 3rd gear and took my foot from the breaks and pushed on the gas pedal.

When I looked in the rear view mirror I saw David catching up and shifted to my 4th gear causing me to go 175MPH. I saw David right besides me grinning at me it was on of his '**I am going to win and rub it all in your face**' type of grin. That got me **Pissed**.

(**David Pov**)

When I finally caught up with Bella and drove besides her and gave one of my grins. I could tell she read the hiding meaning to the smirk because she looked pissed. Score D 100, B 101 _'Dame I am still losing.'_

(**Back to Bella**)

When I saw it was time to turn left I went a little faster then drifted again. As soon as I made that drift I saw the finishing line and dies sided to use my turbo. I looked at David and gave him my '**I am going to win and laugh at your god dame face'** smirk and used my turbo and crossed the finish line.

David came 2nd, Ally came third, Sam 4th, and Alex 5th then all of the other 10 racers came next.

We all got out of parked our cars besides Martin's Car (A/N Martin didn't race because he still wanted to make his car faster) When we got out we saw him finish working on his car and closed the hood and turned to me, " So 'Andie' you beat David again, looks like you are losing your touch Lil' bro' " He smirked. (A/n I know I didn't mentioned it before David and martin are brothers they also have a big brother Raymie).

David ignored him and turned to me " 'Andie' I was wondering if you could add a little more speed to the engine, I will pay you by getting you $5,000 worth of spare parts, you pick them out of course." I smirked and thought about all of those parts I could get without spending a dime. I turned to David and said " Deal just bring me your car before the big race make sure the damn car and engine is clean if I have to wash it depending how dirty I will add it to the $5000 worth of spare parts." David smirked and said " Deal." I turned to everyone and told everyone that I am going home, I got in my car and started the engine before I could put my car in the first gear martin came and tapped on my window I opened the window and looked at him.

He took 1 of my hands from the wheel and handed me a Nextel Walkie Talkie phone. I looked at him with a confused expression. He just smiled and told me " everyone in the group has one already and decided to get you one, besides it had a good deal." Then walked away.

I just closed my window and put my car into gear and went home and put my car in my underground garage, grabbed everything and exited the underground garage. When I unlocked the front door to the house and locked it behind me and went to my room.

Right when I went inside my room the light's turned on and I saw Edward on the rocking chair looking at me " Bella where were you?" he asked...well more like demanded. I looked at him and told him the obvious thing in the world " I went out" "Out where" "Outside?" He sighed and looked at me, " well if your not going to tell me then I am going to have Alice torture it out of you with her pixieniss." I shivered at the thought of what that evil little pixie will do to me, " I don't know what you are talking about." In a second I was at the Cullen's house on their sofa the Cullen's surrounding me. I gulped. Edward looked at me and asked again, " Where were you tonight and don't tell me outside where were you specifically." I looked at him " I don-" My Nextel Walkie talkie interrupted me " Yo Izzy." It was David. I froze and thought _' Oh Shit'..._

**Please review I want 8 reviews for this chapter**

**The picture of the walkie-talkie in my profile**

**Also pictures of the cars**


	4. Getting rid of Edward

I do not own Twilight

Previously on not what you think.

I looked at him "I don-" My Nextel Willkie talkie interrupted me "Yo Izzy." It was David. I froze and thought _' Oh Shit'..._

Chapter 4 Telling the Cullen's

"Hey Bella? Are you there? Hello?" echoed in the room.

"Bella who is that?" Edward said slowly. "Hold on Edward. I got to take this." I picked my Walkie Talkie "Hey David I'm with the Cullen's I'll call you later." "Alright I'll talk to you later." I put my phone away and turned to the Cullen's "Bella who is that." Edward asked again. I looked at him and sighed, "It was my brother figure David." "How come I never heard of a David?" "Because I didn't want you to learn about my real past." "Why?" "Didn't want you to know." Edward looked at me. "What else are you hiding?" "Can't tell you that." "Why not?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!" I screamed getting annoyed by the word why? "I'm not doing any drugs if that's what's your worried for Edward." "What is your problem Bella?" "My problem. Let me give YOU some hints that. YOU ALWAYS want to know where I am. YOU ALWAYS tell me what to do like I am you little THING to control. Whenever I want to wear something I like, you tell Alice to do Bella Barbie Time. It's annoying and I don't like it one bit. I want to live MY OWN life. NOT live a life that YOU control, got It.!"

Edward was silent for a minute "I do not control you." "Yeah remember the time you said not to hang out with jasper. Or the time you said I couldn't hang out with Jacob MY best friend. THAT is trying to control someone." "YOU ARE MY SINGER. WHICH MEANS YOU'RE MINE AND ONLY MINE." Before I could say anything I heard gasps. I turned around to see the rest of the Cullen's with shocked and angry expressions.

"Well when vampires look pissed that's my cue to go." I turned around and went to the door opening it "Oh yeah Edward we're done." I went out the door and closed it and started to run my way home pissed the hell off. When I get to my back yard I start climbing the tree and jumped into my open window, took off my clothes and put a black Tank top with black basketball shorts and went to sleep.

(Next Morning)

I wake up trying to remember what happened last night and it all came to me. "Well it's time to go home Bells. You have nothing left important in forks besides Dad, Jake, and Angela. I could always come visit or get them a flight to visit me." A minute of debating I finally get packed, but decide to stay her for the rest of the week (A/N it's Wednesday) I look at the clock and it says it is 6:30 AM (School starts at 7:45AM) I sigh got to wake up and get dressed _oh goody I meet the Cullen's again._

I finally got ready in a Dark blue shirt with black jeans and black Nikes. I get my books and decide to drive my racing car (on profile). Before I went out I took my sidekick and walkie-talkie and checked the time 7:05 Am. I head out and got into my car and drove away in silence.

(At school)

When I got to my schools parking lot everyone looks at my car as I parked far away from my usual spot. Before I got out my car I put my Shades on and reach to the back seat and open up the car seat to see my old leather jacket I take it out and put it on._ It's good to have my old jacket._

I get out and start walking to the school building hands in my jacket. While I was walking to my class everyone looks at me shocked.

"Is that Bella?"

"No way. She looks hot."

"I heard she brooked up with Cullen."

"No way. She's single!"

I smirked and continued on my way to my class. (I don't know her real schedule in twilight so I'm going to make it up as I go.) As I got to Honors Math class I choose to sit in the back near the window and looked out the window. A few minutes later the bell rings and students start filling up the room taking seats. All the seats were taken and Angela as left without a seat. "Angela come sit next to me." I say. She looks up and spots me and smiles. "Hey Bella nice outfit you pulled it out yourself. "Yeah wanted to actually be myself and not want to be the one who everyone thinks is Bella." She nods in understanding and the teacher calls the students for their attention. "Okay class…"

(Skip to Lunch)

As I walk out of my trig class I head to the cafeteria. Before I went in I saw Angela struggling with her books. I ran to her and help her out. "Hey Angela need help?" "Yeah thanks a lot Bella almost dropped my books." "No problem." I smile at her and walk into the cafeteria. Everyone went quiet me and Angela ignored them and sat at an empty table. As we sat down everything was normal. "Well that was weird." Angela laughed we talked the rest of lunch then the bell rung. _Great biology with Edward._

There you go.

I was going to make this a Fast & the Furious crossover. So should I make Bella be friends with Dom and the group or Childhood friends? I don't know whom I should make a pairing with Bella. So vote

Bella/Dom

Bella/Edward

Bella/oc (If Oc then give me names and personalities and looks)

Bella and no one


	5. The Crew in LA

I do not own Twilight

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Previously on not what you think.

"Well that was weird." Angela laughed we talked the rest of lunch then the bell rung. _Great biology with Edward._

Chapter 5

(Bpov)

"Bye Angela I'll talk to you later Kay?" "Alright Bella see you after school." I smiled at her and walked to my biology class as slow as possible.

I went to my seat next to fuckwa- I mean Edward. " Love we need to talk." I looked at him and stared at him with a look that said ' What the fuck have you been smoking lately?' " Bella. Please talk to me" As he said those words he put his hand on my thigh. I stared at his hand. "Cullen get your dirty hand off now." I glared at him with discuss. He then slowly removed his hand. " Now, What the FUCK do you want Cullen?" " We need to talk." "So hurry up and talk idiot." "Alone Bella." I stared at him like he was an idiot, _'what the fuck do I look like to you, a fucking idiot. You and me TALK Alone. That's fucking funny as hell'_

"Hells fucking no. We will do that when hell frizzes over twice fucker." " Bella stop raising your voice people will here." I looked at with a face that said 'I don't give a rats ass' "And that has to do with me how again?" He looked around the room. _'What the fuck is he looking for?'_

I looked back at the classmates to see them staring at us, Well me, in shock even the damn teacher. "What are you guys looking act? You staring at how I changed or how me and Cullen are in a argument?" "Bella don-" Before Edward could say any thing I interrupted, _'Well this is the last week I'm here so might as well make a scene for him'_ " Just to let you guys know, just in case you didn't know, Edward and I aren't going out. I broke up with him and I am moving soon so he's all yours girls. Don't think I will be seeing you any time soon when I'm gone because I'm moving to a different state and I'm not telling you which so don't ask."

As I said that I stood up with my bag in hand and walked out the room. As soon as I was out the door the bell rang for the next class and I walked to gym. Maybe I'll blow off some steam at gym. (A/n In my story Bella acted fragile. She actually has a lot of experience in fighting; handling weapons and can speak different Languages. Just wanted to let you know. I'll explain more later on in the story. On with the story.) I walked into my locker room before all the girls and put on Black basketball shorts with a white tank top and black Nike shoes. When all the girls came in I closed my locker and went to the gym and sat on the benches.

5 minutes later everyone was sitting down on the benches. The coach started talking " Alright everyone today the girls will be at the punching bags and weights (I made it up. So what MY story) and the boys will be playing basketball." All the girls groined but I had a big smile on my face excited. Coach blew his whistle and the boys started playing basketball and the girls went to the punching bags and weight. I went to the punching bags and put all my anger and stress into my punches and hit the bag hard. Finally after about hitting the punching bag I moved on to the weights and about a few minutes later coach blew his whistle and told us to get changed and we could go home since the bell was going to ring any minute now.

I went into the locker room and got changed. A put all of my things in my bag and put my favorite jacket back on. I walked out the door and went to my car. As I walked to my car I saw Edward next to it (passenger side). I walked to the drivers side opened the door and got in.

I put the key in the ignition, but before I could turn the key I heard a tap coming from the passenger side window. I sighed to my self "Fucking Cullen." I cracked the passenger window a little bit and leaned over to the window. I looked at him and for a good minute he didn't say anything. I raised my eyebrow "Yes Cullen." Edward looked at me, "Your moving?" I sighed at him for being an idiot _'What did I see in him' _" Yes Cullen I'm moving to a different state soon." "Why?" Why am I even explaining this to him? "None of your dame business fuckward." He gritted his teeth _'oh I hit a nerve' _I smirked at my thought. " Don't call me-." I cut him off by putting my car on and put my music loud "What I can't here you the music is too loud!" (I do not own that. That is what Dean did in supernatural. A cool ass T.V Show. I also have a story for supernatural on my page check it out and review please. On with the story.) I pulled my window and drove away.

I laughed to my self and put the music down. Suddenly I felt my sidekick slide vibrate. Curious I dug into my pocket before I could pick it up I parked in my drive way and put my car in park and picked it up. "Hello?" "Bella. It's Dom" " Dom. How are you? Is everything ok?" " I'm good and nothings wrong I just wanted to call you. It's been a while." "Yeah it has been a while. Hey Dom?" "Yeah Bells?" "How is Mia?" "She's good. She misses you though." "Is she there with you now?" Before he can answer I heard in the background a door being opened and heard a voice in the background. A female voice saying she was home. " Yeah Bells she just walked in. Mia! Someone wants to talk to you on the phone." " Hello?" I heard Mia's voice. She sounds grown up. "Hey Mia." It was silent for a minute. "Bella?" I smiled " Yeah Mia. It's me." "When are you coming back?" "Can you put me on speaker Mia." "Ok hold on." "Ok you are on speaker Bella." "Who's in the room?" I heard Dom speak for her "The Crew Bells." "No one else." Dom spoke again, "No one else bells." (A/n This is before they even meet Brian O'Conner Alright. Everyone Understand? Good.) "Before I say anything I want to hey guys." "Hey Bells." I love the crew " Now what do you need Bella." Dom said in a demanding tone "I wanted to ask if I could go live with you again like old times?" "Of course! When are you coming?" Mia said excitedly "I'll call you when I'm there alright I still don't know yet." "Alright call us sometime Bella. Let us know what's going on in your life." "When I get there I'll make up for it Mia I promise. No I swear." "Alright talk to you soon Bella." "You too. Bye." "Bye" and I hung up.

So how is it Good or bad! Review please. Sorry I took so long I just want 4 or more reviews and I will give you a longer chapter. I promise. I think I'm going to make this a Dom/Bella story, but I need more votes please review.


	6. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight or Fast and the Furious at all!

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Previously on not what you think

"When I get there I'll make up for it Mia I promise. No I swear." "Alright talk to you soon Bella." "You too. Bye." "Bye" and I hung up.

Chapter 6

() 2 days later (A/n It's Friday)

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Bee-**

I hit the alarm clock and looked at the time 6:50 A.m. I got out of my bed and went to my closet. In my closet I pulled out I pulled out a Plain White short sleeve shirt with Black baggy jeans. I pulled out my White Nikes and pulled out my favorite leather jacket. I picked up my bag and put a tank top and basketball shorts in the bag.

I grabbed my sidekick and looked at the time 7:25 A.m. _'Time goes fast.'_ I put my sidekick on vibrate and put it in my pocket, grabbed my car keys and went out the door.

~At School~

I parked in my usual spot and got out of my car and looked around the parking lot looking for Angela. I found her near the school office door waving me over. I walked to Angela and smiled at her. "Hey Angela. How are you today?" She smiled at me "I'm Fine, How are you?" "Great! Can't wait to see anyone again." "I want you to call me when you get there. I'm really going to miss you Bella." Angela hugged me " Angela I promise to call and I'm going to visit from time to time you know. Besides you have my number call me or text me when you want to talk." "Your right. Sorry about that." I laughed "No problem. Let's get to class." She smiled at me "Alright."(A/n Bella already told Angela and her dad she was leaving a day before)

I walked to the back of my class and sat down near the window. A few seconds later the bell rang. _'This is going to be a long Day.'_

~Skip to Lunch~

I meet with Angela and we went in line to get our food. "Bella when are you leaving again?" I looked at her about to answer but then looked at the Cullen's Table to see them looking at me waiting for my answer. " I'll tell you later. Besides I'm not going to leave without saying good bye to you and Charlie." (A/n Bella already sent ALL of her cars and important stuff to her Garage in Los Angelus. She got Phil to help her get everything shipped and paid for the shipping. He also gave her a Huge Garage for her 16th birthday. He didn't give her a house because Bella said if she moved to L.A she would stay with Dom and Mia.)

She smiled "Alright." We got our food and sat at our table. "So how did you ever got into racing Bells?" "When I went to L.A for summer vacation.

**Flashback**

It was nighttime and I just was going home after getting a bite. As I drove an I noticed a crowd and decided to park near the road and just stayed in my car waiting for what ever was going on to be over with. I saw two girls going up to my side of the car and tapped on my window.

I put my window down and looked at the girls. The girl with brown hair and brown eyes that looked very nice started talk. "Hey are you racing tonight?" I looked at her confused "No I just got lost and I ended up here. I'm not really from here so I don't know a lot of the roads." "Oh ok. Your just going to have to wait until the races are over." Then the second girl that also had brown hair and brown eyes, but looked like she can kick anyone's ass and not care talked. "That's weird I thought you were a racer since you have a nice fast looking car." I turned my attention to her. "I made the car from scratch and I put the engine together too. I love my car so I took it with me."

The two girls looked shocked at the information I told them. I asked, "Who are you again? Not to be rude or anything I just don't know your names." The question snapped them out of their daze. The innocent looking girl answered first. "Sorry I'm Mia Toretto." She smiled at me. The other girl spoke next. "I'm Letty. Nice to meet another girl who isn't afraid to get dirty." She smirked at me. "I'm Bella. I take it you like cars huh?" I smirked back. Letty's smirk grew. "Yes I do. Are you sure you don't race?" "I'm pretty sure. I never raced." She smiled " Well your going to race then. Hey Dom! Come here will you!" I then shook my head negatively "No Letty! I don't want to race! Don't call anyone over here!"

A big guy with mussels came to Letty. "What is it Letty, Mia?" Mia then spoke up for Letty. "Can Bella here race tonight?" Dom looked at me for a minute and spoke. " You know how to race?" Before I could speak Letty spoke to him "No she's new in town, but I think she could do it." Dom looked at her for a minute and turned to me. "Pop the hood." I popped my hood open. Dom pulled my hood up and called Letty to look at my engine. Letty went to the front and I just sat in my car know they wouldn't know any of the parts in my engine since a made them my self I heard Letty start talking snapping me out of my thoughts. "I don't know any of these parts Dom I never seen them before." Dom moved to my window and looked at me "Can you explain you engine I need to know if your car is fast enough to race." He and Mia backed away from my door to let me out.

I sighed as I opened the door and got out and closed it again I walked to the front of my car next to Letty. Dom and Mia came next to me. I pointed to parts of my car explaining how one part was for my car can go fast and handle NOS, another part is to help me drift more and another part was for I can handle my car and it won't go crazy on me. As I explained I saw the awe and shock emotions on their faces.

I looked at Letty and smirked "I did tell you I made the parts and cars from scratch." Letty smirked at me and punched my arm playfully. "You didn't tell me you made your own parts Bells." I laughed I rubbed my head. "Sorry I'm not use to telling people because I'm actually the only one in my family that knows about cars." Letty shook her head with a smile on her face and looked at Dom. "Well do you still doubt she can't do it Dom?" Dom laughed "Alright. I'll let Bella race."

Letty explained what I had to do. I went to get money out of my pocket, but Letty stopped me "I'll put the money in for you." She walked away before I can say anything. I went to the starting line and waited for the signal ignoring the other drivers. Finally the signal was made and I pressed on the gas leaving all the drivers in the dust. I pushed on the gas pedal a little more and was going 100 miles an hour. I pressed the gas pedal more going 175 and then I saw the finishing line and drifted to a stop passing the finishing line. I looked around and noticed I was the only car at the finishing line a few seconds later the rest of the cars crossed the finish line.

I then got out of my car and looked around. Everyone was staring at me and it was quiet. Then everyone started congratulating me in winning the race. Letty, Mia, Dom, and other people pushed themselves through the crowed. Letty ran to me and tackled me into a hug. "I knew you could do it. I knew it!" She screamed smiling at me. Mia came to me next and hugged me "Congratulations Bella." She let go and smiled at me. Dom came up to me and smirked. "Nice job Bella. It's hard to believe to never race before. They had no chance against you." I smiled. For the rest of the summer I hung out with Dom and his crewmembers that I learned was named Vince, Jesse, and Leon.

**Flashback End**

I smiled at Angela's awe face. "And that's how it all started." "Wow." I laughed. Then the Bell rang, we got up and dumped our trays and I walked the opposite way of Biology. Angela looked at me confused. "Bella where are you going?" I looked back at her and smiled "It's healthy to ditch Bio sometimes." And I went to the nurses' office and asked to lie down. The nurse looked at me with Concern. I mentally rolled my eyes _'That's what happens when you pretend you trip on everything or pretend your sick.'_ The nurse snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes dear you can lay down, I'll call your Biology teacher to excuse you." I nodded my head a dozed off.

~Period Ends~

I heard the bell signal for the next class and got up and went to the nurse. "I feel better now can I go to my next class?" The nurse looked me over. When she was done she smiled and nodded her head. " Go ahead dear." I then walked out.

~End of school~

I looked at Angela "I'm going to the airport now. I got my bags in the car." She smiled and hugged me "Alright talk to you soon." I went to my car and drove to the airport. I went to get my luggage from the trunk and got my bags out. I called the shipping guy my car was at the airport. A few seconds later the shipping guy came and took my car and I told him to make sure it was at the L.A. airport when my flight lands.

~After the flight~

"Attention Passengers we have now landed in Los Angeles, California."

I got out the Plane and smiled "Hello L.A." I got my luggage and saw my car waiting for me. Since it was still Morning I went to Dom's house. I parked in front of the house and took out my sidekick. I called Dom's house and Dom picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Dom it's Bella." "Hey Bella what is it?" "Who's home?" "Everyone why?" "Grab everyone and come out the front house" While I said that I got out the car and stud in front of the house leaning on my passenger car door and I hung up the phone Mia and Letty were the first ones out in the front. Then everyone else came out and looked at me. I smirked "I haven't seen you guys in a long time and I don't get a hug? Your mean Mia." Mia screamed and the crew ran up to me screaming and hugged me. I smiled _'It's good to be home.'_

So what do you think review please and tell me what you think. Also Bella's friends just do it for fun there not are crew. They race for money and fun. (Them meaning Martin, David, Amy and the others)


	7. Chapter 8

I do not own twilight or Fast and the Furious at all!

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Previously on **Not What You Think**

"I haven't seen you guys in a long time and I don't get a hug? Your mean Mia." Mia screamed and the crew ran up to me screaming and hugged me. I smiled _'It's good to be home.'_

Chapter 7

**(Bella's POV)**

As everyone let go of me they asked questions all at once. "Guy's. Guy's! One at a time I will answer all of your questions one at a time." Everyone calmed down and Mia spoke first. "I thought you weren't coming for a few more days' bells." I laughed "I wanted to surprise you guys and I wanted to come home as fast as possible." Mia smiled and hugged me "It's good to see you again, Bella." "It's good to see you too, Mia." She let go of me still smiling. "Come inside, your room is just how you left it when you went to Forks." I went inside the house and looked around the house. _'Everything is still the same.' _I smiled to my self.

"Let's go to the living room and catch up on what we all missed." I turned around to see who spoke to see Dom behind me leaning on the wall, arms crossed looking at me. I nodded, before going to the living room I went up to Dom and hugged him. "It's good to see you Dom." I felt Dom raped his arms around me. "It's good to see you too, Bella." We then let go of each other and went to the living room. Everybody was already sitting down in the living room waiting for me and Dom. I sat down on the end of the sofa and Dom sat on the other end. Then domed turned his body where his feet was hanging off the Sofa and his head in my lap like he used to when we were talking or watching a movie. **(A/n- I'm going to make Bella 19. So the Cullen didn't come back to forks for 1 year and Came back because Alice had a Vision that Victoria was going to start a war, all the Volturi stuff didn't happen. Also all fast and furious characters are in the early 20's or mid 20's in this story, and the fast and the furious just started.)**

Everyone looked at me waiting for my story. I laughed "I don't know where to start so start asking questions." Mia started first "So how was your last year in high school?" I shrugged my shoulders "It was alright I guess you can say. I broke up with my boyfriend started dressing like I had when I was out here. I raced with my friends and won some money and that's it I think." Everyone looked shocked for a moment and I started to get confused "What?" Letty spoke next "What do you mean you broke up with your boyfriend!" "Oh right I had a boyfriend in Forks. He was a bastard and always bossed me around telling me what not to do. He left me a year ago telling me he never loved me then he comes back and thinking I would take him back right away, I kept telling him no, but then he kept stalking me and I just gave up and decided to act like I liked him and go out with him for he can stop. Then I came home late because of a race there he was at my window just coming in and started demanding where I was I tolled him I went out and then he had enough grabbed me over his shoulder and took me to his house demanding where I was and if I didn't tell me Alice would make me dress up or go shopping for a whole day." I shuddered "I then snapped at him left and told him it was over." Letty looked at me "Why did you shudder when you Alice would dress you up or shop." I looked at her "You don't know what she can do and when she shops she shop from opening to closing and will spend over thousands of dollars." "Wow"

"Okay next question." Jesse asked next "How is your car doing?" "It's great, running great, always tone it up every other day to make sure no one did anything to her." Jesse nodded his head in understanding. Dom spoke next "Are you going to just be staying or visiting?" I smiled at him "I'm staying. Unless you tell me to go. Then I will move in a heart beat." Dom looked at me with a serious expression "Then you're never going to leave, because we always want you here." I smirked "Your going to want to get rid of me soon watch." He smirked back "Is that a challenge, because you know I love challenges." I laughed "Sure, you can look at it as a challenge."

"Any other questions?" Letty spoke up "Are you going to join the crew?" "I don't know. It is Dom's decision." Everyone looked at Dom. Dom spoke up "Of course you can join the crew Bells. The offer still stands, if you remember I did ask you before you left for Forks." I smiled "I am joining the crew then, besides I want to pull my own weight around her and not be useless." Mia spoke up "Your not useless Bells. You never were." "Thanks anything else you guy's want to know?" "No were good." I got up carefully and walked outside.

I heard Mia call out after me "Where are you going Bella!" I looked back "I'm going to get my suit case from the car!" I went outside and opened the trunk and got my suit case and laid it down, then locked the car. I went to get my suit case to see Dom already picking it up. "You don't have to do that Dom." "I know I just want to." With that he started to walk to the house with me walking behind him. We walked up the stares to my room. He opened my bedroom door and set my suit case near my bed "Thanks Dom." He looked at me and smiled "No problem Bells" He turned and walked out the room. I decided to get unpacked.

~30 Minutes later~

'_Done' _I whipped the sweat from my forehead and sighed. I went down stairs feeling hungry. I went to the kitchen to find Mia finishing dinner "Great foods ready." Mia jumped at the sound of my voice, turned around with her hand on her heart trying to catch her breath. "Dame it Bella! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I laughed "Sorry I thought you heard me come down the stairs." She finally caught her breath "Can you get the others there in the garage." "Alright" I walked outside and walked to the garage and went inside.

I saw Letty working on Dom's engine and Jesse under the car. "Guy's dinners ready." I said looking at them. They stopped what they were doing and ran out the garage to get food. "What no 'Thanks Bella' man that is so fucked up." I went further into the garage and went in a door to Dom's office. I opened the door and saw Leon, Vince and Dom. I knocked at the door and they all turned to me "Mia said it's time to eat." Leon and Vince ran out the door and out the garage after I finished the sentence. "What the fuck people is it so bad to say thanks!" Dom got up chuckling and walked up to me "Thanks Bella" and kissed my cheek. I blushed hared and in a second it was gone "You're welcome Dom." He laughed and put an arm over my shoulder and walked me to the kitchen and let go.

~After Dinner~

I exit the kitchen and went into the living room and lay down on the Sofa closing my eyes. I heard heavy foot steps stopping right next to me. I opened my eyes to see Dom looking at me. "Bella just to let you know we have a race tomorrow." "Got it Dom, thanks for letting me know." I closed my eyes again "Bella you should go to your room if you're tired." "I don't want to get up yet." I heard him chuckle "Alright then." I waited him to leave to find my self getting picked up and getting taken up the stairs. I opened my eyes to see Dom carrying me up the stairs. He went to my room and put me on my bed and turned to leave. "Thanks Dom." "You're welcome Bells." With that he left and closed the door. I smiled to my self and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock and got up from bed. I looked out my window to see the sun just rising and to clouds in the sky. I went to my closet and got out a plain white T-shirt with black baggy jeans. I thru on a pair of white Nikes and went down stairs. As I got to the bottom I noticed there was no one up. _'Guess I am the first one up.' _I shrugged my shoulders and went to the kitchen to see what was in the Refrigerator. I took out orange juice and poured some in a cup and drank it. I looked at the time which said it was 6:30 A.M.

I put the juice and cup away and went outside. I unlocked my car got in and drove to my garage. (Remember she has her own garage that Phil made for her, if you don't read over your chapters.) I pressed a white button under my passenger side seat, which opened my garage door on the ground. I went into my garage and put the car in park. I got out of the car and got my tools to tune up my car for the big race.

~2 ½ Hours later~

I whipped the sweat from my forehead with a clean rag and cleaned the grease on my hands. I got in my car and drove out of my garage and pressed the white button again to close the garage door.

I sped home and parked in front of the house. I went in the house and into the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast. I sat down in an open seat and relaxed. Everyone looked at me for a few seconds probably wondering where I have been all morning, Mia was the one who spoke first "Where have you been Bella? And why are you so sweaty?" I took a deep breath "I went to tone my car in my garage." Dom looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Since when did you have a garage?" "Phil made me one as a birthday gift." Everybody nodded and Mia said "At least write a note next time for we can know where you were please Bella. We were really worried." "Sorry Mia. I'll write a note next time."

I turned to Dom and said "When is the race Dom?" He looked at me "It's tonight we still have loads of time. You look tired you should get some sleep before the race tonight." "Your right I will see you guys later." I got up and went up stairs got clothes and jumped in the shower and went to bed.

~9 hours later~

I felt someone shaking me and telling me to wake up. I open my eyes and got up to see Mia and Letty "Finally your up it took us 10 minutes to get you up. Come on it's time to get ready." I sighed and got up. I went to my closet and got on black skinny jeans with a white tank top and my black Nikes and took out my leather jacket and put it on.

I went down stairs to see the boys in the kitchen talking. I went into the kitchen and into the refrigerator. I took out a sandwich and started eating. I closed the refrigerator door and sat on a chair waiting for everyone to get ready. When everyone was in the kitchen dressed Dom started talking "Alright Jesse your riding with me, Leon and Vince you go in your own cars. The girls go with Bella. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded there heads and went to there cars.

~At the Racing spot~

We finally got to the racing spot and parked our cars next to each other, Leon, Vince, Jesse, Dom, Letty, and Mia got out the cars and the crowed started circling them and the cars. Everyone looked at my car probably wondering who was in the drivers' seat. I suddenly hear a tap on my window. I put my window down and looked out the window to see Dom and Letty. "You coming out yet Bella?" "Yeah, move back for I can get out." They moved back and I got out. When I got out everyone was looking at me. Dom spooked up "Everyone this is Bella a new crew member to our crew." Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing.

At the corner of my eye I saw a new driver by the looks of it driving in. "Hey Dom I think we have a new racer." I said without looking at him. I felt Dom's eyes on me and he followed where I was looking. "I think your right Bells, I never seen him before." I see Hector talking to him and wonder what was under the new guys' hood. Dom goes to hector to set the race up with 2 grand. I then see the new boy go up to them wanting to race too. I see him and Edwin argue and decided to help him out.

I walk over to Dom and said "Dom just let him race, I want to see what the new guys' got. I'll even race too." Dom looked at me for a minute and sighed "Alright let the new guy and Bella race too." Hector nodded and I gave him 4 grand for me and the new guy. I looked at him and said "What's your name again? If you don't want to tell me it's fine but if you want to be called new guy all the time I'm cool with that." He laughed and stuck out his hand "Brian Spliner" I shook his hand "Bella" He smiled "What no last name?" I smirked "I have one but I don't tell people I don't know." I turn around and went to my car and got in and drove to the starting line. I hear two cars driving to me one on each side. I looked to my left to see Dom and to my right to see Brian. I look forward to see Hector about to start. I put my hand on the gear shift. Hector thru his hands down and yelled "GO!" I hit the gas and I left everyone in the dust. I pressed the break and shifted to gear 2 and pressed the gas again. I look at my rear view mirror and saw Brain in third and Dom in second. I pressed the break lightly and shifted to gear 3 and pressed on the gas. I looked at my rear view mirror to see Dom at my tail and Brian further back. Dom pressed his gas and was right next to me. I pressed the break lightly and shifted to gear 4 and hit the gas speeding off. Dom used his NOS and was next to me. I knew he couldn't go any faster and decided to stay at the speed I am now and then we crossed the finish line together. I pressed on the breaks and swerved to a stop, Dom right next to me.

Everyone crowded me and Dom's cars cheering. Dom got out his car and walked toward my car and opened my car door. I got out and closed my car door. All of a sudden I feel two bodies jumping on me and I stud my ground and rapped my arms around the two bodies for they won't fall. I looked up to see Letty and Mia staring at me with huge smiles. "You tied with Dom Bella. That was so cool!" They said together. I blushed at the attention and smiled "It was nothing I just tuned my car." They let me go and I feel two big mussel arms rap around my waist lifting me up. I look up to see Dom with a smirk "That wasn't nothing Bella, you tied with me, No one was ever that close to betting me. You didn't even break a sweat." I laughed nervously _'I wonder what they would say if I told them I wasn't even close to my top speed.' _ Letty then said "Yeah it looked like you weren't even at your top speed!" I stud quiet hoping they didn't notice, they did. Letty and Dom looked at me "You were going at top speed right Bella?" "Um, Yes?" Letty looked at me with a stern look. "You're lying Bella." I sighed "Alright ok! I wasn't even close to my top speed. I didn't even use my NOS!" Dom put me down and turned me to him. "That means you could have beat me with no problem, why didn't you?" I sighed "I didn't want to take your reputation." He sighed "Alright, but next time we race we go all out, got it?" "Got it"

A few seconds later Brian passed the finish line 3rd Place. He stopped his car and I saw his hood smoking. I ran up to the car with Hector, Dom, and Letty behind me. "Brian pop the hood." Brian did and all I could see is smoke. I looked at the engine to see it was completely fried. I heard Dom yell "What are you smiling about Spliner!" He laughed "Dude I almost got you!" Then it was Dom's turn to laugh "You almost beat me! You couldn't even beat Bella! I couldn't even beat Bella!" Everyone looked confuse as hell. "You heard me, I couldn't even beat Bella! You guy's want to know something! Bella wasn't even close to her full speed, at all! She could have won!" I felt everyone's eyes on me, I ignored them and kept check Brian's engine to see if it was repairable. I looked up from the engine, still ignoring the stairs and looked at Brain. "Your engine is completely fried. You can't even drive it anymore." "Shit." I smiled "You shouldn't use too much NOS next time then, don't do stuff your car can't handle." He nodded and I turned to my car and got in.

Suddenly I heard someone yell "COPS" Everyone scattered to there cars. Letty and Mia jumped in my car and I drove off. I called Vince "Yo Vince where are you?" "At the house with Leon and Jesse." "Where's Dom?" "He's not here."

I ended the car and called Dom, making a U-turn. "Bella can you come get me and Brian? We need a pick up. FAST!" "On my way!" I then turned on my voice activate computer "Computer track Dom's phone!" **"Dom's phone locked on." **I then sped to Dom. I cut into an ally and saw Dom and Brian running from a cop car. I drifted to a stop "Letty open the door!" Letty opened the door and Dom and Brian jumped in. I put my car into gear one and slammed on the gas. I pressed the breaks and shifted to gear 2. Then did it again and sifted to gear 3 and pressed the gas taking off. I cut an ally losing the cops and sped to Dom and Mia's house.

I parked the car in front of the house, leaned back in my seat taking a deep breath. I turned to Mia "You ok Mia?" She nodded trying to catch her breath. I turned to the back seat "Brian, Dom, Letty you guy's ok?" "Yeah thanks for saving our ass Bella." I smiled at them "No problem, I don't want anyone going to jail now." We all laughed even though we can feel how Dom was pissed.


	8. Chapter 9

I do not own twilight or Fast and the Furious at all!

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Previously on **Not What You Think**

I parked the car in front of the house, leaned back in my seat taking a deep breath. I turned to Mia "You ok Mia?" She nodded trying to catch her breath. I turned to the back seat "Brian, Dom, Letty you guy's ok?" "Yeah thanks for saving our ass Bella." I smiled at them "No problem, I don't want anyone going to jail now." We all laughed even though we can feel how Dom was pissed.

Chapter 8

We all got out of the car and I took my time looking over my car. In the corner of my eye I saw Brian about to walk away. "Brian!" I yelled to him gaining Brian's and the rest (Letty, Dom, Mia) attention. "Why don't you stay for the party, have a few Corona's?" He shook his head "No I..." I cut him off "Stay it's a thank you for at least trying to save Dom's ass." He smiles at me and I smirk back at him "All right I'll stay for the party then I'm gone." "Sounds good to me." Turn back to my car. '_Mental note change tires and look at engine.' _I locked my car and walked to the group waiting for me.

We all walked into the house and I went straight into the kitchen and got three beers. I walked to where Dom and everyone were and leaned on the wall. Letty walked up to me and I gave her a beer and just waited for the show. Vince was showing off to a girl and Dom walked up to him "Where were you?" "There were cops in every direction Dom." He nodded "This yours?" looking at the Corona in his hand "Yeah Why?" Dom takes it and walks over to Brian. Vince yelled from across the room "Dom! Why is the Buster here?" Dom turned to him and started yelling "Because at least the BUSTER tried to save my ass and just when we were about to get caught BELLA was the one who actually called me and saved my ass with the help of Letty and Mia!" Everyone in the room looked at me.

Dom walks to Brian and gave him the beer. "You can have as much beer as you want as long as it is a Corona." Brian nodded and took the beer "Thanks Man!" Dom nodded "Hey bro you have a bathroom." Dom nodded "Upstairs first door on the right." Brian went upstairs and Dom sat down on a chair looking tired. I went up to him. He looked and when he saw me he smiled. "You alright Dom you tired." He nodded and I gave him his beer "Thanks Bells." I smiled at him "No problem Dom." I went to go upstairs but I felt a hand grab on my arm. I look back to see Dom stopping me. "Bella can you help me upstairs to my room?" I nodded and took his arm and put it around my neck and heaved him up right.

I helped him go up to his room, which was next to mine, opened the door and put him on his bed. I let go of his hand and went to go to my room. "Bells?" I stopped and turned around and looked at him "Yeah Dom?" "If you don't mind me asking. Where were you this morning? It was like you disappeared this morning." Before I answered I heard a voice behind me "Yeah I was wondering that too." I looked over my shoulder to see Letty and Mia. "I was at my Garage toning my car it's been a year since I toned my car." They all looked at me with a shock expression. "What" Letty spoke up first "What do you mean 'what'? You jest said you had a garage!" I was still confused "Yeah, didn't I tell you guys that?" Mia spoke up this time "No! When were you going to tell us?" "I thought you knew!" Mia and Letty sighed at me. I spoke up "Alright. How about I take you guys to my garage tomorrow. I wanted to teach Letty about my engine anyway, jest incase if there's a day when there's a race and I don't have time to tone it up for me." Both girls jumped up and down "Alright! What time do we leave?" I smirked and looked at the time **12:30 Am**. "7am" "What! Why so early?" "One that's not even when I wake up to tone my car. I wake up at 6 am, so don't complain and besides there's no food there and I like to be back by lunch to have food." They both sighed "Fine" and walked out. I smirked and turned to Dom. "Better get some sleep Dom." He smirked back and lay down. "Night Dom." "Night."

I went to my room, changed and went to sleep.

~Next day-7A.M

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

I wake up and turn off my alarm clock. I went into my closet and put on a white tank top with baggy ripped jeans with my black converse. I went out of my room into Dom's. I open the door to see him getting of the bed. "Good your up, be done in 15 minutes." He nodded and I went to Mia's room. I looked at her bed to see she was sleeping. I sighed and went up to her and put my mouth near her ear "MIA GET UP!" and moved back. Mia screamed and was up instantly. "What was that for?" I shrugged "You weren't up, and I'm running behind schedule." I then went to letty's room. I open the door to see Letty in her closet picking clothes to wear. "Good your up be ready in 15 minutes were taking my car." "Alright."

I then went down stairs and out the door to my car and opened my trunk. I see a big red cooler. I grabbed the cooler and took it inside I look into the freezer to see 4 bags of ice. I grabbed two and ripped one and dumped it in the cooler. I went to the fridge and grabbed 12 coronas and put them in the cooler. I put 8 sodas and 8 waters in the cooler also. I then out the other bag of ice in the cooler also and closed the cooler. I picked up the cooler went to my car opened my trunk again and closed it.

I went back inside to see Dom, Letty, and Mia coming down the stairs. "Come on guy's time to hit the rode." I turned on my heels and went out side to my car and opened the doors. I went in the driver's seat, Dom went in the passenger's seat, and Letty and Mia were in the back. I put my key in the engine and turned the key making the engine purr to life I went in my first gear. Driving off.

~At the Field of the Garage

I stopped my car. "Bella? You know there's nothing there right?" Dom said I smirked and pressed the white button under his seat opening the under ground garage. I heard Letty, Mia, and Dom gasps. "You have an under ground garage!" Letty screamed "Yes, yes I do." I drive into the garage making the garage door close. I droved my car into it's toning spot and got out, The rest followed. I saw they all looked around the garage. "Well what do you guys think." I said with a smirk.

**Sorry it took so Long guys! I just started school and I am really tired lately. I want to thank you all for reviewing putting my story as your favorites and putting me on Alert. Can you please review and tell me what you think? X REDandBLACKlunerwolf**


	9. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or Fast and the Furious!**

**Chapter 9**

Previously on not what you think:

I stopped my car. "Bella? You know there's nothing there right?" Dom said I smirked and pressed the white button under his seat opening the under ground garage. I heard Letty, Mia, and Dom gasps. "You have an under ground garage!" Letty screamed, "Yes, yes I do." I drive into the garage making the garage door close. I droved my car into it's toning spot and got out, the rest followed. I saw they all looked around the garage. "Well what do you guys think." I said with a smirk.

**Bella's POV**

"It is awesome Bells! How did you do all this!" Letty screamed with excitement. "Not really I had help from my step dad Phil." I shrugged **(By the way there is a picture on my page on the inside of my garage. It's the closes thing I had on the picture in my head imagine it a little darker though ok?)** **"**Anyway we aren't here to stare. Let's get to work!"

2 hours later

I wiped the sweat from my face. "Alright guy's time to go back to the house. I opened my eyes and saw a tired looking Mia and Letty going into the back seat. Dom was getting into the passenger side. I walked to the driver side and drove out of the garage. Then drove home.

I drove us into Dom garage and got out he car. Dom, Letty, Mia, and I went inside and into our rooms taking turns with the shower and went to the kitchen for lunch. A few minutes later Leon, Vince, and Jesse walked into the kitchen and made themselves a sandwich. We all then went to Dom's garage and I sat down in my car while everyone was working on the cars.

I then heard a car pulling up and went to go check it out. I then see Brian pulling in with a Toe-truck with an ugly rusted car on top. Dom and the others came up behind me. "Well what do you think of your car." Brian finally got out of the Toe-truck. Dom laughed, "I said 10 second car not a 10 minute car. I don't even thing it works." Brian points at Dom "See no faith. Pop the hood." Dom then told Jesse to pop the hood. He did and started naming all the parts in the engine (I'm too lazy sorry!) I was impressed he even found a good engine. "Alright let's get down to business."

Time Skip (To the house-Getting ready for the BBQ)

"Bella!" I heard Mia calling. I went into the Kitchen to see her trying to lift 5 kinds of meats at the same time. I went to her quickly and put the meat in my arms. She sighed in relief "Thanks." She said with a smile on her face. I laughed "No problem Mia." I walked in the back to Dom and put the seasoned meat on the table near him. "There you go Dom." "Thanks Bella." We then heard a car pulling up to the front of the house.

We walked to the front to see Brian "Just in time Brian just in time." I said with a grin He walked up to us after getting out of the car. "Thanks for inviting me guys." "No problem" Dom said with a laugh. WE walked into the backyard and immediately as Vince saw Brian he snapped. "What is HE doing here!" I frowned "Hey! Don't start up this shit all right! We all came together to eat and that is what we will do. If you don't have anything nice to say shut your mouth!" Vince then stopped his fit but still glared at Brian here and there.

'_This is going to be a long day. Even though I agree with Vince something is fishy with this guy. All he ever does is ask us questions like he is a cop or something. I got to keep an eye on this guy.'_ I thought with determination.

**Hey guy sorry it took so long I am just busy with lots of test and Homework lately. Don't worry I haven't given up on my stories. Just give me some time and I will be able to update soon. Please Review!**


	10. AN

**A/N: **Hey guys : ) First I want to say that I'm sorry I have not updated for some time and ask for a little patience please. I am so happy that you guys love my story and it makes mw smile every time I read your reviews. I thank you for all your support. Lastly, I will be changing my user name from **REDandBLACKlunerwolf **to **AzmarieLeeLee **I wanted to tell you because I don't want you to freak out when you see another username with the same stories. Thank you!


End file.
